Señor Dominador : ¿Porque Soy Malvada?
by Diacasia
Summary: Historia de porque el villano "Señor Dominador" es malvada (mala sinopsis lo se) OJO: es solo una historia que invente no es oficial de la serie.


**Antes que nada, dejen me aclarar que esta historia no es oficial :v después de todo ¿quien pondría algo así en la serie? Bueno comencemos...**

* * *

Mi nombre es conocido por toda la galaxia, debido a que casi la destruyo por completo, así es, soy El Señor Dominador, alguien que le divierte y disfruta el dolor ajeno.

Pero yo antes no era así, ahora les contare mi historia.

Hace tiempo cuando yo tenia aproximadamente cinco años, vivía en un planeta pacifista y alegre, siempre hacia muchos amigos pero tenia dos en especial aunque ellos y sus familias se fueron a vivir en otros planetas, me puse un poco triste puesto que nuestra amistad era desde la cuna y verlos ir dolía, después de varías semanas de su partida toda mi familia y yo estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños, habían muchos regalos en el rincón y mucha comida en la mesa, mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que por ser una buena niña abriera el regalo mas grande, fui al rincón a abrirlo estaba muy pesado así que mi padre me ayudo, al abrirlo quede boca abierta era un robot en forma circular y obedecía todo lo que yo ordenaba y mi padre me coloco un collar que adentro tenia una foto de nosotros tres.

Mas tarde en medio de la celebración, yo estaba encima del regazo de mi madre agradeciéndole el obsequió cuando alguien toco la puerta y mi primo fue abrirlo, pero fue un gran idiota en mi opinión ya que recibió una apuñalada que le traspaso todo el cuerpo oí los gritos de mi familia aterrorizados, mi tío miro por la ventana mas cercana y afuera todo era un caos, la puerta fue hecha cenizas y entraron varios monstruos que empezaba matar a mi familia y destruir todo, uno me agarro y tiro contra la pared mis padres iban a ir por mi pero frente a mis ojos con espadas fueron cruelmente descuartizados sin piedad, un poco de sangre salpico mi rostro solo podía pronunciar sus nombres mientras lágrimas negras recorrían mis mejillas las cuales quedaron en mi piel, iban a ir contra mi ahora pero tomó el valor suficiente para esquivarlos y salir una tontería de mi parte ya que afuera estaba el líder de ellos con una sonrisa perturbadora la cual nunca olvidare, me sujeto del brazo con fuerza y me tiro contra la pared yo solo lo mire con mucho temor y le pregunte.

 _"¿porque hace esto?"_

Y el me respondió.

 _"Por que es divertido."_

Un golpe de su parte fue lo suficiente para quedar inconsciente, cuando desperté mire todo mi planeta, no había nada con vida, solamente yo estaba ahí, pero el resto estaba destruido, lo había dominado todo para al final simplemente destruirlo, me levante con dificultad y vi lo que quedaba de mi casa, solo esqueletos y polvo mas sangre seca en el suelo, retrocedí y me volví a caer por alguna razón ya no pude volver a llorar mas solo sufría mi corazón al perder todo lo que amaba, pero sentí que no estaba sola, había alguien mas y no me equivoque ahí estaba el monstruo que hizo todo esto, se me acerco y se río de mi, me sentía asustada de nuevo queriendo derramar lágrimas pero ya no podía, entonces ahí lo comprendí, quería hacerme sufrir, le era gracioso y lo logro, me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me llevo a su nave para encerrarme en una celda, pero ahí no termina, pase 10 años en esa nave sirviéndole a ese desgraciado que mato a mi familia y amigos, en esos años aprendí sobre su tecnología, a escondidas hacia muchos experimentos hasta crear de nuevo el robot que me había regalado mi madre, realmente los extrañaba, de vez en cuando la nave se detenía en planetas para destruirlos, me sentía mal por no hacer nada por ellos.

Una noche mientras dormía en mi celda, escuche la reja abrirse y desperté, con brutalidad el tirano ese, me llevo a su cuarto y me hizo la cosa mas horrible y asquerosa de la galaxia, me sentía sucia no podía hacer nada ni por mi para salvarme estaba destrozada...

Una semana después presentaba síntomas de un embarazo, no sabia como sentirme al respecto pero al parecer mis decisiones ya estaban tomadas por ese tirano el cual me hizo abortar a mi criatura, a mi bebé, creo que lo que mas quería era tener a ese niño o niña y entregarle todo mi amor o lo que quedaba.

Me sentía mal todo el tiempo, no sentía emociones, mientras veía los avances de mi robot un estruendo hizo que se detuviera la nave, había una batalla dentro de la nave algo estaba ocurriendo pero no sabia que, me asuste al ver a un alíen con armadura de plata extinguió los barrotes y me saco de ahí a la fuerza, me estaban salvando, estaba muy feliz por ellos pero el me miro, se detuvo y se quitó el casco, no lo podía creer era el, uno de mis amigos que se habían ido a de mi muerto planeta, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar y me subió a una cápsula de escape con otros alienígenas, puso unas coordenadas a la cápsula y siguió peleando contra los monstruos.

Después de una hora había llegado a un planeta muy hermoso y colorido casi igual que a mi anterior planeta, pero mas tarde habían llegado mas cápsulas y en una de ellas había salido mi amigo, el cual estaba muy guapo y musculoso, lo admito me gustaba mucho, andábamos siempre saliendo incluso me dio un lugar en su casa para vivir, una noche el se me confeso y dijo que me amaba y que estaba enamorado de mi obviamente correspondi su amor y la pasamos esa noche de maravilla.

Sin embargo, nada duro como yo pensé, días después alguien tocaba la puerta de la casa y la abrí había una chica de mi edad y de inmediato la reconocí y ella a mi, era mi otra amiga, me sentía de maravilla estaba reunida con ellos de nuevo, aunque últimamente me excluían en sus salidas y todo, en la tarde iba salir a dar una vuelta y comprar algo pero fue un error mio, los encontré a ellos dos besándose, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, yo pase de frente para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, algo de rencor y odio surgió en mi, quería venganza quería verlos muertos a los dos.

Un mes después de estarlo pensando, ya tenia el plan perfecto para mi venganza, había creado unos guantes que congelaban, derretían y formaban otras cosas, también dentro de una bodega subterránea tenia un ejercito de robots que construí en mi tiempo libre, los iba a usar como defensa pero mejor era para lo que tenia planeado mas adelante, estaba durmiendo en la cama de el, con poca ropa y como lo suponía el se puso caliente e intento hacerme algo, lamentablemente tuve que dejar que me tocara pero después de tres minutos en un apasionado beso con mis guantes lo congele solo medio cuerpo, llame a uno de mis robot el cual me dio ideas para exterminarlo, todas eran muy tentadoras y el intentaba liberarse preguntando el porque le hacia esto, lo ignore y rodé mis ojos viendo mis guantes formando un martillo que rompió el hielo pero no solo eso, la mitad de su cuerpo ya no estaba y sangraba sin control podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor y terror, me fascinaba, me acerque a el y lo prendí en llamas hasta hacerlo cenizas, ahora iba tras mi siguiente víctima, pero tenia que ir presentable, no como una ramera.

Use la ropa de mi difundo ex modificando la tela, y me hice una hermosa falda larga con descote, y un mini polo con un corazón medio desintegrado y con el metal que me sobraba hice un casco todo de negro, mi color favorito.

Y así fue hasta la casa de mi querida ex amiga, abrí la puerta de golpe y me sorprendí y alegre por lo que vi, sus padres estaban con ella y su vientre estaba crecido, la muy desgraciada estaba embarazada, ella se asusto al verme y sus padres que pertenecían a la guardia de este miserable planeta sacaron sus espadas para confrontar me, me reí por unos minutos ellos estaban serios, solo mande a uno de mis bots que los aniquilaron frente a los ojos de su querida hija y me le acerque con una sonrisa siniestra.

Ella me pregunto

 _"¿porque haces esto?"_

Y yo respondí

 _"Porque es divertido"_

Ahí fue cuando le atravece el vientre con la espada y la fui deslizando hacia arriba hasta partirla a la mitad, la sangre era demasiada en mi, pero quería mas, hasta ver todo desolado.

Vague por todo el planeta con mis robots destruyendo todo a mi paso, hasta que encontré la nave de ese tirano desgraciado, la remodele con ayuda de mis creaciones hasta hacerla la nave de mis sueños, fui por galaxia a galaxia por 6 años destruyendo todo y matando a quien se interponga en mi camino, hasta que llegue una muy colorida, pero fue un fracaso total ese estupido de Wander me derroto, pero obtendré mi venganza...

Aunque a veces me pregunto...

¿que pensarían mis padres de mi en estos momentos?...


End file.
